Duality
by t3h maniac
Summary: There is always more to people than what everyone sees. Sometimes its a whole different person fighting for control. R&R. Possible Leon x Yuffie
1. Chapter 1

**Duality**

**Playing through Kingdom Hearts again. And if Man-sex would stop wall spamming me to death I may actually complete it.**

**Hate that guy so much. More than Saix and Xaldin combined.**

**Anyway a slightly new ( I hope) multi-chapter concept. Slight Sci-Fi aspects later but not much so you won't be too brain dead trying to get around it. And I will be calling Leon, Squall throughout the fic. I'm more used to it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations and anything they writ there name on belongs to SE and Disney.**

**---**

It was an uneasily quiet day at Radiant Garden.

The restoration committee was in full swing without any complications. Tron was happily (well as much for a computer program which is normally devoid of any emotions, they are considered illogical) working away, restoring any corrupt data in the large memory banks.

It could only mean one thing in the grand scheme of things was about to happen. Something which would threaten the existence of the world. Yuffie would soon get bored.

It happened every time something wasn't happening. Yuffie would get bored and start messing with things. Twisting dials and flicking switches, with blatant disregard for any system of organization Squall (Leon) , Cid or even Aeris had. Merlin didn't mind so much as his magical books were often spread in a heap and as he was a firm believer that no great discovery, magical or otherwise, had been made without a bold guess.

And that was yesterday. Two peaceful days in a row was unheard of. So two days where Yuffie was bored had never crossed the mind of Squall when drawing up emergency proposals for the city.

"Hi Leon!" The teenage ninja said in a sing-song voice.

"What is it?" He said, sighing when he realised his mistake.

"I'm booored."

"Not my problem."

"Fine…" She causally strolled over to one of the machines in Ansem's study where Squall was working. "Hmm… what does this button do?" She asked out loud, Squall's eyes snapped open as he dashed to pull Yuffie away from the machines, just as she had planned. So she jumped quickly leaving Squall to collide with one of the computer units.

"Yuffie…" He growled, shaking off the collision.

"What? I wasn't really gonna touch it."

"Get. Out." He ordered.

"But I'm _so_ boooooooored!" She complained.

"Then find something to do. Something that doesn't endanger this town." He retorted.

Yuffie pondered this for a moment before a wicked grin appeared on her face "Hmm… actually maybe I have." Squall didn't miss the look on her face.

"Oh no."

"You Squall… um Leon can spar with me!" She shouted enthusiastically.

"No." He said very quickly, turning his head back to his desk.

"Why not?" She asked, acting hurt.

Squall sighed "Because… I don't want to hurt you." He forced the words out of his mouth. "Go find someone else to play with, Sora should be coming back soon. Spar with him."

"But I'm bored now!"

"Yuffie…"

"Please… we don't have to use full force if you wanted to." She said innocently. Squall hung his head, there was no way she was going to let this go.

"Fine."

"What?" Yuffie was stunned by the prospect that he'd caved into her this early, usually it took 2 visits at least before she could convince him to do stuff.

"I said fine, okay!" He shouted out this time, Yuffie only smiled in response, un intimidated.

"I knew you'd see things my way Squally!" She said with a large grin pasted on her face.

"…Whatever."

---

The fighters had picked an area of the great maw for training purposes for a few reasons. One it was a wide open space, perfect for just letting yourself go without worry of bumping into things, two the place was still home to a few knight heartless. To warm up on first.

"So are we holding back or not?"

"Depends, do you really think you could take me on normally."

"Duh, easily."

"Then we're not."

Yuffie quickly jumped back to try and get out of range of Squall's attacks, letting the head of the Radiant Garden committee contemplate what she was up to, normally she would dart back in for a close range assault before getting out of range again. It was always her strategy to stick and move.

Squall thought it would shake her up a bit just to launch a small fire attack, he charged energy through his gun blade and pulled the trigger, sending the flames directly at Yuffie, who disappeared in a Cloud of smoke to avoid it.

As soon as the tell tale puff of smoke was visible, Squall homed in on Yuffie, gun blade drawn. A couple of basic slashes were blocked by her over-sized shuriken, but the force was enough to knock her back slightly. The next attack was a lunge from Squall that was easily parried, with the two fighters now back to back. She spun around quickly, twirling her Shuriken to try and get a cheap shot in, but Squall ducked the high strike attempt, and rolled out of the way of the follow up attack.

"I thought you wanted to go all out Yuffie?" Squall asked. "If this is all you've got I shouldn't have bothered." he said, trying to goad her into giving an opening.

"What?" She shouted, anger flashed through her face. She jumped up in the air, soaring far above Squall. She spun her Shuriken in front of her…

---

'_This is it, the final task.' Yuffie thought to herself as she faced the 3-headed monster, dodging its large sword she jumped in the air, letting a rush of Energy consume her, rage, jealously, wrath, they all came flowing through her mind as she focussed that energy into her hands. Every time she had been belittled, called a brat, every time they judged her unfairly. Every time _he _ignored her. They All turned into aggression at what was before her._

---

"Blood fest." She muttered. The world for her turned red. She dived towards Squall at an unreal speed. He rose his gun blade to block the up coming collision but he didn't feel it. She had landed behind him and was already attacking him.

He was just able to block the first one but it stunned him. Yuffie had _never _used this much force, not even in coliseum battles. She was relentless, the second strike sent his weapon flying. Impaling the ground, leaving him defenceless.

The third cut a gash across his arm, sending blood everywhere. The fourth crossed his chest. The series of strikes tore viciously into his flesh. It was over after the tenth, sending his now limp body spiralling to the ground. His blood coated her lightly, it was only when the taste had reached her mouth had she realised what it was she had done.

"Squall!" She shouted, rushing to his side, fumbling through her pack for potions.

"I'm sorry I did this to you Squall, I didn't mean to! Please don't leave me! Please don't die on me!"

---

**Err… review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I left one hell of a cliff hanger last chapter didn't I? Cookies to anyone who can figure out what was going on in Yuffie's mind then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations. Got it memorized?**

**---**

"SQUALL! Speak to me! Do something, Anything!" Yuffie cried, shaking the body, then trying to find a pulse, freaking out when she couldn't find one. Tears fell from her eyes as she lay there, holding on to him. "It…can't be over. It just can't…" her sobs echoed through the valley, "I honestly didn't mean to Squall. I know you probably won't believe me but I didn't…"

She searched him for something, anything that could be used as a makeshift bandage, to try and stop the bleeding. One panicked attempt at first aid later Yuffie slung him over her back, cursing at his weight and abandoning both weapons in the valley.

"Yuffie?" Called a high pitched voice, it was Aerith. _Perfect! She's good with restorative magic, she can help me out here. Won't she? _Yuffie thought to herself, would the flower girl even want to be associated with her after what she did to Squall?

"OVER HERE AERITH! HURRY!" She shouted out, Aerith rushed over, trying not to trip over her dress. She screamed slightly when she saw what Squall was. A bloody mess.

"Wha- What happened?" She asked, stunned.

"We… we were training but…" Yuffie choked on her own words. She couldn't bring her herself to say it, not to her best friend. Someone who always stuck up for her, she couldn't bear to see how much it would affect Aerith to find out that it was her who caused those injuries.

_I didn't mean to hurt him. Honest!_

_---_

"Yuffie?" Asked Aerith. Ever since they returned to Merlin's place the ninja had locked herself away in her room. Squall was still out cold in the hospital.

"…"

"Yuffie, it wasn't your fault that Leon got hurt."

_Yes it was, I was the one who hurt him in the first place. _She thought to herself miserably.

"Look, how were you supposed to know you'd be attacked during training. By the looks of Leon, whatever got to him could have killed both of you."

_It was me. I could have killed Squall, if it wasn't for you he'd be dead._

"Just please talk to me Yuffie. Please. You can tell me what happened, you'll know I'll believe you."

_That's the problem, if you believe it. You'll hate me. You'll burst into tears, ask me why…_

"…Why won't you open this door?" Aerith said, knocking again. Yuffie turned her head away from the door. "We don't _have_ to talk about what happened if you don't want to." She heard the lock click open finally, Yuffie emerged from the room, red streaks from tears running down her face. Aerith put her arms around the younger girl as she sobbed slightly.

---

"_No. She can't be… Its just not possible. It just can't. She was like a sister to me…" Yuffie couldn't believe it. Aerith was gone. Taken from her, from all of them at the end of the masamune. She held on to her, crying. Trying to wake up from whatever sick dream this was._

_---_

Yuffie Recoiled from Aerith, as though she was a burning piece of metal she just touched.

"Yuffie?" She asked, confused.

"S…sorry Aerith." The ninja said, stepping aside to allow Aerith to enter her room.

"Are you going to be okay now?"

"Yeah." _probably not._

"Well that's good, the doctors say that Leon's going to wake up sometime today, Cid and I were going to see him." Yuffie froze, if Squall hadn't had his memory scrambled by what happened, he would tell Aerith and worse, Cid. Yuffie tried to hold back the tears as she spoke.

"Aerith…"

"Yes Yuffie?"

"I know who it was that attacked Squall, I mean Leon." Yuffie quickly corrected herself. She had gotten so used to calling him Squall, she had forgotten that he wanted to always be known as Leon.

"Well then, who was it?"

"It was… me." Yuffie admitted.

Aerith's eyes went wide from shock, she gasped and stepped away from the ninja.

"But…but…" She was trying to convince herself that it just wasn't true "H-how could you Yuffie?"

"I didn't mean too! It was just…" She sighed, she really had no excuse that Aerith would understand. How could she even possibly explained what had happened in her own mind. How instead of fighting in a crystal valley, they were in a pagoda. And how Squall had changed into a three-faced monster. She just couldn't.

"Yuffie…"

"Something happened to me out there Aerith, all I could think about was using this one technique, one that cut Squall open in all those places. I wasn't there. Its like it was me, but not me at the same time." She tried her best to say, a few droplets of water fell out onto the floor from her eyes. _Dammit Yuffie, stop crying! _she screamed in her head mentally.

"…" Aerith just stood there speechless, shaking her head.

"Aerith, please don't leave me. Not now!" She said, trying to latch on to her arm. Aerith shrieked and jumped away, stumbling on her dress sending her down on her ass.

"No… didn't you care what would happen to Squall? Couldn't you stop it?" She shouted, tears building up in her eyes.

"I didn't see Squall then. What I saw was some big ugly monster that I was attacking. I didn't mean for him to get hurt. You have to believe me Aerith. If you don't, no-one will." Yuffie cried out.

"Yuffie… I can't…"

"Why? Why wont you believe me? I didn't want to hurt Squall."

"…" Aerith picked herself up. She wanted to believe Yuffie, that it was an accident. But Squall was in hospital with 8 gashes across his body. 8 wounds do not all happen by accident by both parties.

"Please Aerith… please, try and make them understand that I didn't mean to do it. You… you're my only hope!"

"Yuffie…"

"Please… I'm begging you."

"…Okay." She said softly.

"Do you mean it?" Yuffie said through the sobs.

"Yes. I'll try and convince Cid and Merlin that you didn't mean to hurt him. But I can't convince Leon for you. That's something you'll have to do alone."

---

**Okay since this is my first KH multi-chap fic. I really need the reviews for this. I'm not sure whether or not I'm writing the characters OOC or not.**


End file.
